


Yogurt

by yookwandoit



Series: songkim flashfics [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Flash Fic, I Don't Even Know, M/M, don't steal from Kim Jinwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookwandoit/pseuds/yookwandoit
Summary: Don't steal Kim Jinwoo's yogurt.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Series: songkim flashfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769275
Kudos: 11





	Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even know what this is, I hope someone likes this nonsense. English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistake.

“Did you steal my yogurt again?” it could’ve seemed like an innocent question, considering how Jinwoo was looking at him, with his bright doe-eyes wide open, but it definitely sounded scary. Maybe it had to do with the fact that said _hyung_ was currently pushing him back against the counter so much that he could barely breathe. Minho shook his head, suddenly unable to remember if he’d indeed eaten that yogurt or not.  
  
“I guess I have to check, then,” he indistinctly heard the older say, before finding his lips covered by another pair of lips; not that he had something against it. It seemed like Jinwoo was really determined to find a taste of his precious yogurt in his mouth, since he was exploring every little crevice with his tongue.  
  
He hoped he wouldn’t find anything any time soon, if that meant that he would keep kissing him. 


End file.
